A Crow's Life
by DeadBunnyXOX
Summary: Link has developed feelings for Allen and his job is causing him to fall over the edge. Will he be able to admit his love to his charge, or will he keep it locked up inside him forever?
1. Chapter 1

Link awoke, stars swirling around his vision. He sat up, rubbing his head and eyes. The crow hadn't meant to fall asleep. He was supposed to watch Walker. Link stood, drowsily walking into the room where Allen slept. He was relieved to find the boy sleeping peacefully with his golden golem perched on his shoulder.

Link must have passed out before even going to the room he shared with Walker, for a moment he wondered how long it had been since he had any decent sleep. He concluded it had to have been years. The man focused his gold-brown eyes on Allen. The boy always looked so peaceful in his dreams, probably much more peaceful than the crow who felt his sins had become too unforgivable.

Link didn't hate his job, being with Allen was, most of the time, exciting. The man didn't know when it started, but he had an emptiness in his chest that couldn't be filled without the cursed exorcist. The feelings he harbored made him feel even more disgusting. Male on male relationships weren't accepted within the order and the man would be going against his duty to proceed loving Allen openly.

The man snapped back to reality as Allen rolled over, almost smashing Timcampy. He groaned and opened his eyes, sitting up and stretching. His hair was sticking out in all directions and it shone with grease. His pajama shirt, which was black, was rumpled from the boy's tossing and turning. Allen pushed the covers on the floor and got up, padding across the room to the window.

"Did you sleep well, Inspector?" Allen asks, giving a warm smile, his chrome eyes shining as he opened the curtain over the window. Link gave a curt nod, walking over to the window and standing by the silver-haired man. Allen was always so nice to him and it made his chest ache.

"Walker, go shower. I have some business to attend to so I need you in view of others." Link says, standing up straight and walking out like a prideful soldier.

Link turned the corner and waited for Allen to exit the room. Once he was gone and headed in the opposite direction to the showers Link slipped back into the room, heading in to the laundry area where he grabbed a pair of Allen's dirty underwear. He slipped them, and some dirty shirts into his messenger bag that he kept slung over his shoulder.


	2. Chapter 2

The man had to fill the emptiness in his heart, and he did this by sinning even more. He went into Allen's room and lifted the bag over his head, dropping it onto the floor and pulling off his boots. He lied back on the bed, unbuttoning his uniform vest and dropping it to the floor by his boots.

Link didn't need the clothes in a place like this, he could simply use Allen's sheets. Allen's scent filled his nose, making him dizzy as he slipped a hand up his tight undershirt, his fingertips brushing his nipple. He gasped and caught his breath.

A door clicked then opened and link bolted up, putting his vest back on at the speed of light. Allen walked in to find the man writing on a notepad. His legs were crossed and he held a pen to his mouth. Allen's hair was dripping with water and he had a towel around his waist.

Link looked up at the half-naked male and pressed the notepad down on his lap, attempting to hide his excitement.

"I'm about finished with my report, so you can go out and do things in a bit," he says, pretending to finish a page. Allen nods and drops the towel, going to his dresser to get out some clothes.

"Hey, Link?" he asks, pulling on a shirt and looking for some pants.

Link doesn't look up "hmm?" he replies, setting his pen down and putting the notes away, feeling a bit calmer.

"My clothes keep going missing," he mutters, finding a pair of sweats and pulling them on. He turned to Link and smiled at him. "I would be great if you would help me find them," he said, trying to persuade the man to search.

"I'm here to watch over you, not be your maid," Link said, knowing where the items went. He got up and grabbed his bag. "I'm finished, you may do as you please," he muttered. "And put some underwear on!" he added as he pulled on his boots.

"I need to wash some, they're all dirty," Allen says, turning red with embarrassment. He walks past Link and through the order's hallways. The exorcist goes to the café and walks to the window where jerry cooked. He ordered his usual mountain of food and went to sit down with it.

Link followed him, disgusted at how quickly the man could eat so many foods. It made his stomach churn. He had to resist the urge to gag every time he saw the male eat. He walked over to Allen and sat down.

The crow could swear that Allen had finished 35 plates in under five minutes. He watched the boy as he scarfed down even more then had to look away. Allen was making loud slurping noises and it was making Link sick. That was possibly the only thing the man didn't like about Allen.


	3. Chapter 3

Finally Allen finished. He had eaten, maybe, 100 plates or more. The man got up and headed for the large double doors. Link stood and followed at a distance. He honestly had no idea where Allen would go, the boy was so unpredictable.

Today the boy just went back to the room so Link entered after him. Allen was digging through the laundry, looking for his missing clothes. He pulled out a pair of underwear and studied it. Link's heart plummeted into his stomach. He thought he washed those.

Allen mutters to himself, tossing them in the wash with extremely pink cheeks. He didn't think it was his but he accepted it and didn't let Link see what it was he held. He finished doing the laundry and flopped down on his bed with a loud puffing sound. "I hope my clothes turn up soon," he muttered rolling over.

"Maybe you left them in the training hall," Link suggested, sitting down on his bed. It groaned under his weight. Allen bolted up and jumped to his feet "THAT'S IT!" he cheered, dashing out of the room and down the hall. Link then looked under his bed and grabbed the clothing he had hidden, throwing the articles in the wash with the rest of the basket's contents.


	4. Chapter 4

The man hadn't showered yet so he stripped and went into the bathroom, turning the knobs on the wall and watching the water flow out with a sudden sound of liquids pelting the tile. He waited for the water to warm up and he stepped in. the warm water felt good as it hit his back.

Link grabbed a bar of soap and spun it in his hands, holding it close to his nose and breathing in deeply. It had a sweet scent, a scent that was mixed with Allen's. He set the bar down and touched his shoulder, rubbing the soap there and down his arms. He closed his eyes and moved to his chest, brushing over his nipples.

He shivered and imagined his cursed roommate standing behind him, telling him to lean over. His heart throbbed and fire pooled in his neater regions. He pinched one of the hardened pink nubs, letting out a strangled pant. He had to keep quiet as not to let Allen hear.

Link bit his lower lip. It was so wrong, but it felt so right. The heat, the tightness of his stomach, his fingers. "Haaa," he pants, his hand sliding down his side and stopping for a moment at his hips. He slid it to his thigh, imagining that the digits weren't his. They were Allen's.

The rough skin of his anti-akuma weapon rubbing his thighs and ass. Link let out another gasp, sliding his hand forward to rub his erect member, cradling the tightening sack. He spread his legs and grabbed a washcloth; he shoved it in his mouth to muffle his cries of joy.

He was so depraved, doing this sort of thing. His fingers slid up to the throbbing organ, stroking it roughly, his grip tight. The skin stretched so the head could breathe. Link pressed his thumb to the slit, rubbing his nail against it and shuddering. Either drool or water dripped down his chin. His blond hair was plastered to his upper back while his pubes still stuck out.

Precum started to drip down his member and he slammed his fist into the wall, choking back another erotic sound. In this position and place the man could only do so much to himself. He sped the strokes up and soon thick strands of white were hitting the tile. He bit the cloth hard and rode out his orgasm before pulling the towel from his mouth and panting.


	5. Chapter 5

(I feel kinda awkward writing this, like i think people are reading my stories...weeeeird. but i mean, it's okay if you accept the fact that im a pervert who writes about link masturbating -previous chapter- . anyways, i know all the chapters are really short but i use that to change setting. I went back through this and noticed some pretty stupid mistakes, i think i fixed them but if there are more i would love to know so i can correct myself. i also tend to change the tense a lot. It is all meant to be past. so if it suddenly switches to present tense PLEASE TELL ME! it is what my teacher always has to point out though i am working on it. i will try to post at least 3 chapters a day, if i dont have school work getting in the way )

There was a loud cheer from the other room and the man turned off the shower, stepping out and wrapping himself in a towel. He brushed his hair out and looked in the mirror. He hated himself, so much that he rarely would look at his reflection. If he was caught loving Allen then what? He would lose his respect.

Would he be kicked out of the order? Probably. Would Allen hate him? For sure. Link answered the questions in his head. He knew Allen was kind to everyone but if he had any idea of Link's desires he would surely push the man away and laugh at his one-sided love.

Link knew he had to keep it all a secret. Lock it up inside himself and throw the key away. He put his hair behind his ear and turned, seeing the sin that boiled just below the level of his skin for one more moment. He wondered if he would even turn Allen in for letting the Noah take over.

He decided that it would depend. Would the Allen underneath still be there, or would he be swallowed by Nea? If the Allen he loved was still there… then the answer would be no. Even if Allen was gone though, Link would try to dig him out, in fear of having his own heart broken.

His hand was on the door knob and he slowly turned it, strolling out into the room and looking at Allen. "Did you find them?" Link asked, a soft smile on his lips. Allen bounced a bit and fist pumped.

"YES I DID!" He cheered, "or maybe I just overlooked them!" he added, jumping up and grabbing a bar that was placed there for pull-ups and other exercises that Allen did each morning.

He swung and flipped onto his bed, grinning like a fool. Once again Link thought about how unpredictable the boy was. He followed and sat down "I'm glad they showed up," Link says in his usual, uptight tone. He then went to his own dresser and got some clothing before returning to the bathroom so he could change without the pressure of Allen's eyes weighing on him.


	6. Chapter 6

Once Link was dressed he returned to the bedroom and sat on is creaky bed, grabbing a hair tie and putting his hair in a braid. He wore a white shirt under a red vest with a bunch of buttons and a pocket. His vest overlapped a pair of black, bellbottom pants that were tucked into a pair of mid-shin black, zip up boots.

Allen looks at him "Did you get a new uniform?" he asks, wondering if he had gotten one too.

Link shakes his head, "no, it's an old uniform," he explains, "but is probably my favorite," he says, leaning back on the bed and putting his feet up on the bed.

Allen watched him, cupping his face in his palms.

"Don't you get bored of just following me around?" he asks, leaning forward and then back.

Link shakes his head. "No, not really, most of the time I have no idea what you're going to do next." He says, rolling on his side to face his back to Allen and causing the bed to creak again with the movement.

"But you never seem like you sleep, so when you passed out last night I decided to let you sleep. I didn't wanna move you in fear of waking you up." Allen says, "Sorry if the floor was uncomfortable." He adds.

"Thanks Walker, I appreciate that you let me rest but it isn't my job to sleep. My job is to stay awake and search for signs of the 14th." Link says, closing his eyes.

"Then I will be sure to wake you next time!" Allen lies, standing up. "I don't really see how your job doesn't get boring…" he adds, a frown tugging at the corners of his mouth.

"You headed somewhere, Walker?" Link asks, getting up to follow Allen.

"Yeah. I wanna go train," he says, grabbing a change of clothing from his dresser before leaving the room. Link followed, locking the door behind them because he had important papers on his desk. He had to walk pretty quickly to catch up with Allen who was already turning the corner.

The two ended up at the large double doors that led to the training hall. It sounded empty and it turned out that it was when the doors opened. Allen shook his head, "Nobody to spar with… guess it'll be me and you, inspector." Allen says.


	7. Chapter 7

Link's eyes widen, "I can't spar with you; I have no weapon." He says.

Allen pouts, "What about hand to hand combat?" he asks, "You're good at that."

"Well… I guess..." Link mutters, feeling a little awkward.

Allen grins and grabs his wrist, pulling him to the far side of the room. The training hall had a high roof and thick walls, the walls were there because normal walls couldn't withstand innocence. There were different dummies lined up against one wall while there were moving targets on another. There was even a section for meditation that had some sort of muting spell on it so the area would resist the sound of the room.

Allen cleared his throat and got into a position. It was an English style of martial arts, whereas Link's was Chinese. Allen threw a punch from a low squat. Link blocked. Then came a foot which he simply ducked under.

Link smiled at Allen and slipped back behind him quickly, bringing a knee blow to his back. Allen jumped and turned, completely changing his style. He dropped and kicked Link's shins, knocking him back on the ground.

Allen looked at Link, who was starting to get up. He stood over the man's waist, squatting and pinning the crow's arms to the ground. "You can do better than that. I've seen it." Allen says, frowning.

Link blushed as Allen sat over his waist. His hair tie had slipped out and his blond locks were splayed out under him, the strands curling a little. The man's eyes shone as he looked up at Allen. He gulped.

Allen gives him a worried look, "Are you okay Link?" he asked, leaning closer to the man's face. So close that the crow could feel the heat of Allen's breath on his own lips. Link blushed some more and turned his head.

Link tries to sit up, "I'm fine, Walker," he mutters, fixing his hair a little. He was getting really excited by the man sitting on his waist and he had try with all his might not to buck his hips up when Allen's fingers were lifting his bangs and his lips were on his own skin.

Link pushed Allen off, his cheeks redder than a ripe tomato. Had Allen really just _kissed _him? Allen stood, "Link…you should rest; you feel a little warm. You're overwhelming yourself." The man said, lifting Link up in his arms like he weighed as much as a small kitten.

Allen walks back to the room and digs for the key in his pocket, pulling it out and unlocking the door. He walked inside and lied Link down on his bed, going into the bathroom to grab a rag and wet it with cool water. The man returned and put the damp cloth on the crow's forehead.


	8. Chapter 8

"Walker, I'm fine," Link muttered, closing his eyes and trying to breathe deeply.

"But you're all red," Allen pointed out, looking at the man who lay on his bed.

The crow rolled over and tucked his knees to his chest. "It doesn't matter," Link replied, "It isn't your job to look after me," He added.

"Well think of it as repayment," Allen said, leaning over his inspector. Link sighed. He didn't deserve to be treated so kindly. He was already consumed by his sins. He didn't want to hurt Allen by letting his secrets spill out. His chest tightened and he shifted.

"Please don't," he muttered, hiding his face under the covers as tears filled his eyes. Allen slowly strokes the man's hair.

"You always act like you don't deserve to be treated nicely, especially not by me…" Allen said, trailing off. "Why is that?" he asked, brushing some hair behind the man's ear.

Link shivered his organ throbbing in reaction to the touch. He bit his lip. He wasn't about to admit his feelings for Allen. He would never do that, but what if he was found out?

"Please, let me sleep, Walker," Link pleaded, wanting the man to leave. Allen sighed and stood, "I'm going to the café to eat and get you food," he said, walking to the door. "Don't you dare leave this room," He added sternly, walking out and closing the door behind him.

Now was his chance so Link slipped hand into his loose pants, massaging his hard organ, stroking it softly. The male shivered, rubbing to tip which was leaking precum. His fingers were soon coated in a thick liquid that smelt like sex.

The man gripped the sheets of Allen's bed, spreading his legs and sliding a hand past his erection. He gasped at the touch of his finger. The cool skin against his tight entrance. He rubbed it a little, exciting himself even further before plunging his first finger in.

He shut his eyes tightly and groaned, bucking his hips. He stopped at the sound of footsteps and a clicking lock. He pulled out his finger and clenched his legs together to hide his boner.

Allen walked in with bunches of sweets that would have normally made Link the happiest man alive. But at the moment the crow had his mind on other things. His thoughts gathered a little and slowly he rubbed his organ again, his fingers rubbing from his balls to the slit at the tip. He gulped, even more turned on by the fact the object of his affection was right there.

Allen sat down on the bed, "You awake?" he asks, leaning over the crow again. Link nods, his hand moving a little faster. The skin slid against his palm and he shivered, feeling close. "You're shivering, are you cold?" Allen asked, looking concerned.

Link noded, fine with that assumption as his fingers moved to the tip, rubbing the slit until beads of his pre were dripping down his twitching cock. Allen sighed, "I see," he said, slipping under the covers.

Allen wrapped his arms around Link in attempt to keep him warm but his fingers bumped against something that made Link produce a sound like a strangled bird and something covered his fingers.


	9. Chapter 9

Allen pulled his hand back to find thick white sperm covering his fingers. Link lay beside him, panting heavily, his cheeks pink. "Some fever," Allen muttered, looking at his inspector.

Link didn't make eye contact and tears were flowing down his cheeks which made Allen panic. "I-Inspector?" he asked, wiping his hand off on his bed sheets. "I-I didn't know…I would have givin you space," He added frantically.

Link pulled the covers over his head, completely ashamed. He cummed just from one little touch of Allen's finger. His breathing evened a little but he said nothing, his body shaking in silent sobs.

Allen had never seen the crow react to anything in a way like this. It intrigued him. He had no idea Link would _cry _but he was too overwhelmed with guilt to think about it. Allen pulled Link to his chest and forced the man to face him.

The male was still hard but he was keeping his legs held to his chest. His eyes were puffy from crying and he hiccupped every so often. Link looked at Allen and spoke in a soft tone, "W-Walker…" he stammered, covering his face with his hands.

Allen sighed, "It's okay; you can stop crying," he says, moving the man's hands. "Everyone does it…" he said, wiping the crow's tears. His hand then trails down to Link's member and he grips it.

Link wasn't about to let Allen be tainted to he pushed the man's hand away, "D-Don't… it's dirty," he mutters, blushing madly. The fingers were only gone for a moment though and when they touched again Link was too weak to push them away.

Allen stroked softly, rubbing the tip of the crow's organ with his thumb. Link bit his lip and squirmed, pleasure shooting through his body. His cock was already dripping again, the liquids flowing over Allen's fingers and he was gasping for air.

The crow rolled over, facing away from Allen, too embarrassed to look in his eyes as he let out sounds of joy and shivers jolted his body. Only then did the exorcist notice the back of his pants and underwear were down at his knees.

"Link?" Allen asked, still stroking the man's member, his fingers pressing the skin down so he could rub the wet under layer; where the most sensitive places were.

The crow didn't reply to his name but he continued to gasp and pant, writhing in pleasure. Allen wedged a finger to the puckered skin and pushed it in slowly. He had never done this and he didn't want to hurt Link on accident. His finger went in deeper than he thought it would and the inspector clenched up around him.

The man didn't give any signs of pain. Instead he let out an erotic moan and came into Allen's hand for the second time. He was gasping and his body was arching in pleasure. He automatically changed the position, propping up on all fours with his legs spread and ass in the air.

Link shuddered as Allen moved his finger in and out but he wanted more than one finger. He pressed his hips back against the man's hand and moaned, his member twitching more as drops of cum fell to the bed.

Allen stopped and pulled his finger out. He pulled Link to his chest and stroked his hair. "You're gay?" he asked, pulling the man's pants up and wiping his finger on the man's thigh.

Link nodded, his cheeks pink, "Y-yes….are you?" He asked in response.

"No…" Allen replied quietly, "I'm not". Link felt his heart crack in two and he stayed quiet, tears falling to the sheets. He should have known that Allen wouldn't be like him, but he had gotten his hopes up. So when they turned out to be wrong it was a nearly fatal blow.

He spoke quietly, "Please, don't bother me then," the man said, a sob interrupting his words. Allen nodded and stood up. He lifted the crow up and hugged him tightly before laying him down on his own bed and curling up on his own matress.


	10. Chapter 10

Now Link really was cold. He curled up in his covers and shivered. Right then all he wanted was to die. He had been caught in his acts of selfishness and Allen had still been the kind, loving person he always was.

Link had no idea how he would continue to work but he knew he was going to keep a distance. He also knew that Allen was going to give him space. The crow wiped his tears and sniffled, unable to get warm.

Allen could see that Link wasn't getting himself under control. He assumed that the words he had spoken broke the heart of his inspector. Allen had also realized where his clothing went and what it was on his underwear. He didn't really care about that though.

All he cared about at that moment was the man who shared his room. He turned over, looking at the pile of blankets that Link had become. His chrome eyes shone in the moonlight from the open window. Allen hadn't noticed how late it had gotten and he stood up.

The exorcist got the sweets he had brought for Link and he pulled the covers off of the man. His eyes were swollen and filled with tears while his nose was dripping with snot. His cheeks were pink and his hair was soaked in places the tears had fallen.

Allen gets a fork and takes a piece of the pie. He pressed the fork to Link's lips but he didn't open them. "Eat," Allen said, his heart throbbing for the man. Link shook his head, "Not…hun-ngry," he mutters, a hiccup breaking his words.

Allen leaned in, "You need food," he said, biting a piece and pressing it to Link's lips. They opened a little and Allen pushed the food in with his tongue, his lips pressing against the crow's. Link chewed and pressed his lips back.

Allen pulled back and stroked Link's cheek. "I know where my clothing has been going," he said, "I know whose semen it was on my underwear," the man continued. "I know who you love," he finished


	11. Chapter 11

(PLEASE READ THIS!: Okay so I don't know if I will update as many chapters in the next few days, I'm working on some cover art so I'm basically looking through all my DGM books and pausing pages with him, meaning Link, and going online to collect images so I can draw him correctly. Also I know Allen is straight but things can change (; also im looking into fanart a girl drew for me..may use that because i suck at drawing. )

Link's face reddened even more, if that was possible.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Allen asked, getting a pack of M&M's and ripping it open.

Link hid his tearstained face once again. "It isn't my job to talk to you," he replied, his voice quivering a little.

Allen frowned and held one of the small candies, pulling the blanket off of the crow. He put the candy to Link's mouth and link opened his lips slightly so Allen could put the candy in.

The crow bit the tip of Allen's finger softly, licking it and the candy. He took the digit further in his mouth and Allen blushed in reaction. "In-inspector," he stammers, pulling his finger back.

Link shivers a little and eats the chocolate candies, doing nothing more to the cursed exorcist. The crow couldn't stop asking himself why Allen had gone along with his perverted fantasies. In the end he decided it was out of pity. Allen had only felt bad for him.

"Link," Allen said, "I'll stay with you if you're cold…" he added, his cheeks flaring up with a red color. The man climbed on the bed and pulled Link onto his chest, his arms resting on his back. He closed his eyes.

Link blushed, his legs spread so he was straddling Allen. It was warm but arousing as well. The crow laid his head on Allen's chest and slowly fell asleep. Allen smiled softly, it was only the second time he had seen his inspector sleep.

Soon sleep took over Allen's body as well. The exorcist slowly closed his eyes, the chrome irises disappearing at the same time the silver moon slipped behind some dark clouds.


	12. Chapter 12

Morning came and Link slowly opened his eyes. His head was buzzing with thoughts that he couldn't process. He looked at Allen and blushed. He put his chin on the man's chest, not wanting to get up but knowing he had to.

He sighed, hugging Allen then standing up and fixing his hair. Allen groaned and sat up as well, rubbing his eyes and stretching. he yawned, cracking his neck.

Link nodded, walking to his dresser and getting out a white, button-up shirt. He pulled off the shirt he had on at the time, his tan skin seeming to ripple with his strength. He slid the clean shirt on, only buttoning the first few silver buttons.

Allen had never seen the man getting changed, he had never seen the scars under the clothing. The man wondered what they were from. Burns? Cuts? Whips? His stomach turned at the thought of Link being tortured for information, though he knew the man would never give anything up.

The crow pulled out some spandex pants and took off his workout pants from training the day before. He also took off his underwear then pulled on the tight, waxy leggings. They outlined his muscles and his lean body, making him look like a top model. They curved to every movement.

Link finished buttoning his shirt and got a tie out, putting it on. He got socks and put them on then looked for his boots. He sat down and pulled them on, zipping them and folding the tops down. Then he stood and walked off.

Allen watched his movements, blushing lightly. Then his stomach growled and he got up, pulling off his clothing and just leaving it on the floor. He got a tank top and pulled it on, the scar on his chest showing at the top. That strip of skin was dark and raised, unlike the rest. He knew all the exorcists had some sort of battle scar.

He took off his pants and pulled on some clean sweats, feeling uncomfortable changing in front of Link. He turned to find that the crow wasn't watching. He wasn't even in the room. He was making coffee in the kitchen. He walked back into the room with a cup of steaming liquid. Allen expected it was filled with sugar and crème though.


	13. Chapter 13

(sorry i didn't really update today, i got some paints and wanted badly to use them...I failed of corse but i had fun! Also thanks for all the reviews I never felt so loved and im updating more and more for my readers and followers 333 LOVE YOU ALL xD )

Allen walked over to the crow. He flashed his daring smile. "Did you sleep well?" He asks, pausing before smirking, "Inspector," he purrs. Link's face reddens and he turns his head, avoiding eye contact. "Yeah…" he mutters, walking off with tomato colored cheeks.

Allen smiles softy and follows link, pulling out his hair tie. The crow jumps in surprise and moves away. "GIVE ME SOME SPACE!" he stammers, his coffee splashing from the cup and landing on the floor.

Allen looked at it and went to get a towel. He returned and dropped to his knees, wiping it up. "Sorry," he says, forcing a smile. The crow had expected Allen to back off. To act disgusted, or not to ACT, to truly be disgusted.

This wasn't the case though, Allen seemed to be getting closer than ever and it was putting Link on edge. The man was embarrassed about the event of the previous night. He couldn't get over the fact that Allen had gotten him off even though he had no feelings.

That was what he would consider to be _too _nice, plus it just made him feel even worse. He wondered if Allen actually did love somebody. He had no idea. He hoped that the exorcist didn't, he still hoped he could have a chance.

Allen watched Link, deciding not to tease him when he was so obviously upset. He had a grave expression on his face and Allen concluded he was deep in thought. The male moved and looked at Link for a moment before going to to door and opening it.

He headed down the hall and found that the crow was following, but at a distance. Allen went to the café and opened the huge double doors, walking in and going to Jerry's cooking station. He leaned over the counter, giving a flirtatious look.

He played with hair and ordered, moving his hips sexily just to get Link's attention. He liked that he could get both men and women to love him. He got his food and went to a table, sitting down and watching as Link went to get some pie and other sweets.

The crow sat at a table that was at the other end of the room than Allen and he watched the exorcist's back, doing his job as always. He still couldn't stand the boy's eating habits but he decided his weren't much better considering all he ate was sweets.


	14. Chapter 14

( I am sorry i didnt really update! yesterday i got busy..family matters.. but im here now and i will possibly upload 9 chapters to make it up. Then i will get back on schedule! I PROMISE. alos please continue to reveiw! I have no idea how many chapters there will be.)

Link ate his pie quietly and much slower than Allen though Allen would take the same amount of time to eat but just eat a lot more than the crow. He kept his eyes on the man's back to make sure he didn't leave. After Link finished, he stood and walked over to Allen.

Timcampy flew into the room at top speed and smacked into Link's face, his golden wings flapping frantically and sweat drops flying from his round form. The crow rubbed is nose. "Ouch," he muttered as the orb landed in Allen's silver hair.

Just then Komui's voice came out of it, "Allen, please report to my office as soon as possible!" the man said. The exorcist nodded, "I'm on my way." He replied before the microphone within Tim shut off and Allen stood up, heading to the doors.

Link followed as Allen disappeared through the huge double doors that gave a loud creak when moved. They looked heavier than they actually were. He kept his distance until they were in Komui's office. In there you literally had to be pressed against each other as not to bump the papers or books.

Allen waited for the sister-complex science division leader to appear from behind a stack of books that looked as though it would crash to the ground at any second. The man showed himself, pushing his glassed up on his nose, making them gleam in a somewhat, demonic, way. "I assume you know why you're here." He said, raising his eyebrows. Allen nodded, "I'm being sent on a mission, correct?" he replied.

Komui smiled a little, glad that the boy already knew. "Yes, you will be traveling to Thailand. There you will search one of its many ancient caves. This one lies in the middle of an open lake. It is said that an ancient water dragon has been seen there by numerous fishers and the finders agree that it's worthwhile to search for innocence. The akuma have already started to arrive so you simply have to find the dragon and take the innocence before the akuma do." He finished, pulling his white hat forward over his forehead

Allen gave a curt nod, his aura getting gloomier, "easier said than done." He muttered

Komui grinned and clapped his hand together, "Alrighty! The train leaves at dusk! Better get packing!" he cheered, prancing back behind his books and papers before they shook and fell, squashing the man. Neither Allen nor Link helped, they knew he was completely used to it and could get out on his own. The two turned and left his office.


	15. Chapter 15

The two returned to their room where Link got two suitcases from under a cabinet. He walked into the bedroom and set one case down on his bed and the other on Allen's. The crow unzipped the side and opened his before heading to his dresser where he got out his uniforms and other clothing. He also got some notebooks and put them at the bottom then stacked his pants and shirts on top along with the cloaks he wore on missions.

The cloaks were hooded and had a silver button at the throat. They went down to the ground and had places where Link kept weapons incase his originals were to break, which had happened multiple times.

Each cloak had a small difference, weather it was fireproof or resistant to the cold. They were black and waxy with strips of white lining the hood. Link had at least 10 of them packed with extra boots and knives.

Allen packed his clothing: boots, pants, shirts and his jackets. He put some candy packs in as well and zipped it up. Link was much more organized and he had to try not to laugh when he saw the boy stuffing candies in.

Link zipped his up as well and put it on the floor. He looked at Allen, "Should we take it to the waterway so it isn't trouble later?" he asked, putting the case by the door. Allen nodded, "sounds like a good idea," he said, following his inspector.

The two leave the room and head down the hallways. They walk down the spiral staircases and down more halls, continuing to reach lower levels. The order was very difficult to navigate but after a while you got to know the place.

After all most of the exorcists called it home. They had nowhere else to go for all sorts of reasons. Each one seemed to have a sad story of life before the order and Allen's was just one of them.


	16. Chapter 16

The day passed slowly Allen and Link mostly sat in the room reading magazines and writing on notepads. Allen was drawing at the time, it was something he became good at after he regained his right arm and was working to strengthen it.

He had his back pressed against the wall so Link couldn't see his work but after an hour or so he stood and jumped over to Link's bed. He sat down and crossed his legs, turning the sketchpad around to show his inspector.

Link blushed but smiled a little. Allen had drawn him. He had been sitting still so long that the exorcist had drawn him in that position. The art was amazing, Allen had become so skilled. His smile turned down a little when he looked closer at the drawing.

Link sighed and his frown deepened. "Ah! Inspector?" Allen asked, a panicked look registering on his face, "Is something wrong with it?" He asked frantically. Link shook his head. "No, the drawing is fine, I just don't like to see myself." He explained.

Allen tilts his head, his silver bags falling to the side. "Why not?" The exorcist asked, turning the drawing back around. "It isn't something I need to explain to you," the crow replied, turning his head.

Allen flipped the page and grinned. "How about this one?!" He asked, turning the board again. Links face paled then turned so red it could have been some new type of tomato.

"W-Walker?!" The crow stammered, turning his head away

Allen smiled a little more. "I knew you would like it~" he purred, gesturing to the art work. There were multiple photos taped to the paper and the drawing matched them exactly.

"H-How did you even get that kind of photo!?" Link asked, turning his head a little to look.

"I used the timer setting," Allen replied, smiling wider.

"D-Do you have no shame!?" Link gasped, his eyes wide.

"I have shame, but I thought it would get a good reaction from you…and maybe make you feel better," the exorcist murmured, looking down.

The drawing was of Allen, doing what Link himself had done the day before. All the photos on the paper. Allen's red cheeks. His bare body. Link looked closer, still extremely red. "Are you teasing me?" He asked, looking away again.

Allen frowned and ruffled the crow's hair, "Of course not! I would never do that!" He exclaims, making eye contact with his inspector. "I just don't want you to become quiet again. I like having you to talk it. It seems deep down you're the only one who isn't scared of me."


	17. Chapter 17

Link sighed, "Nobody is fearless, Walker, and the Noah are scary. So you can't blame people for keeping a distance." He paused, "But you're right. I'm not scared of you. And do you know why?" He asked.

Allen shook his head, "Why?" he asked.

"Because, I know that you will fight off the 14th," Link said, a serious look on his face.

Allen blinked and blushed a little, "O-Okay, just don't become distant like the others." He murmured.

Link nodded, "I won't if you don't want me to but I kind of thought you would be disgusted by me."

Allen's eyes widen, "What?! Why would I?!"

The crow looked down, "Because of yesterday and everything else." He said, covering his face with his hands.

Allen shook his head, "NO WAY! I like Link the way he is."

The crow looked up and dropped his hands. His face was bright red from that comment. "Don't give me false hopes," he muttered.

Allen blinks, giving a blank look, "False hopes…?" He asked then seemed to understand, "Oh! " He scratched his head awkwardly, "Sorry, I'm always like that!" He said frantically. "Y-You should know that best of all, even more than me maybe! I mean I don't even know half of my own habits!" He panicked.

Link chuckled softly, "I know." He said, giving Allen a warm grin that he rarely used. He took the drawing and the photos from the sketchpad. "Mind if I keep this?" He asked, blushing a little.

"Not at all! Go ahead!" Allen replied, leaning in and looking at Link. The crow leaned back so the distance was unchanged.

Link looked at the drawing, his cheeks pink. "What do you think about when you do this stuff?" He asked.

Allen thought for a moment, "Sexy things," he said. He paused, "And you…?" He asked, "You think of me." He answered his own question.

The crown nodded, his face a little red while Allen flops back on the bed, letting out a breath of air. "It isn't THAT embarrassing," the exorcist said.

"It is!" Link retorted, wiping his eyes that were beginning to fill with tears. The exorcist sighed and reached out, pulling the crow onto his chest. He strokes the man's back.

"Sorry I made you cry again…" Allen murmured, rubbing the blonde's back. The crow looked up at Allen, focusing his golden irises on Allen's chrome ones. "I r-rally want to…" he muttered, sliding a hand down to Allen's crotch.

Allen gabbed it, "Not now…" he said.

Link buried his face in the exorcist's chest, "B-but yesterday…" he says, sobbing.

"Yesterday was different, I felt bad for you." Allen replied truthfully. "That doesn't mean I have feelings for you."

Link looked at him for a moment, his eyes full of tears then the slammed his clenched fist into the man's stomach, "You're an idiot! If you don't have feelings then don't give me false hopes!" He cried, jumping from the bed and running off.

It was getting dark so Link headed to the waterway where Allen soon arrived. The crow was still a little mad but the anger drained when he saw a gloomy looking Allen making his way to the boats.

He looked up from the floor, his silver bangs falling to the side. He had a dark aura surrounding him and his eyes had gone from chrome to the darkest of purple. Link already knew what was happening. It always happened when Allen was feeling weak and helpless.

The 14th would try to take over. Link walked towards Allen and grabbed his hand. He called out his name and the purple eye abruptly turned back to silver. Allen blinked and looked down at the crow, "Sorry, I said something rude… maybe later you can…" he muttered, his cheeks turning pink.


	18. Chapter 18

The crow blinked, "really?" He asked, tilting his head. After a moment a finder appeared. He walked toward the exorcist and bowed. "Master Walker, shall we get going before we miss the train?" He asked, his wide eyes the only feature of his face that showed.

Toma lifted the bags and set them into a boat with a lantern hanging from the front. Everyone stepped in and the finder rowed down the tunnel, the water's ripple echoing through the brick-walled waterway. Link sighed and closed his eyes.

Finally the dark tunnel came to an end and the lantern went out. Toma docked the boat and Allen stepped out, lifting the bags and putting them on the dock. Link and the finder followed to the station. It wasn't far away.

When they reached the station they walked through the spinning doors. There was a loud clunking sound of a clock that hung on a pillar. The train was already on the tracks and Allen walked to it, taking the bags into a first class cabin and setting them down.

Allen sat by the window and Link sat across from him. Toma stood by the door and leaned on the wall. Allen looked over, "Would you mind leaving?" He asked. The finder shook his head and slid the door open. He closed it behind him and stood in the hall, playing solitary.

Allen turned back to the window and tapped his fingers on the cushion he sat on, hoping Link would sit by him. He spoke softly, not turning his gaze. "If you want to touch me you can go ahead…" He muttered, blushing. Link looked at him and blinked.

"Are you serious?" he asked, not moving.

Allen nodded, "Yeah…" He replied, finally turning his head to look at Link.

The crow gulped and stood, sitting on Allen's lap. The first thing he did was press his lips against the exorcist's. The crow had red, full lips while Allen's were thin and pale but extremely warm. He squirmed and pressed his fingers to Allen's strong chest.


	19. Chapter 19

Allen shivered, letting Allen kiss him, feeling the puffy, wet lips engulf his own. Link clenched his fists and broke the kiss, he pulled off Allen's shirt and felt his tan chest. The man closed his eyes.

Link's breath was quick and uneven. He fumbled with Allen's belt and pulled his pants off, rubbing the crotch of his underwear. The crow felt so guilty and tears started to flow down his cheeks.

Allen looked at him and pushed some hair behind his ear, "It's okay." He murmured, his cheeks red. He kissed Links forehead, "I was an ass earlier, sorry about that." He said. The crow stopped and moved away, "I can't do that when you don't love me… even if you do owe it to me." He muttered, going to the cot in the cabin and laying down on it.

"I see…" Allen replied, pulling his pants back on and once again buttoning his shirt. He walked over to the cot and laid by Link, "and what about you, do you want me to touch?" He asked quietly. The crow shook his head.

From then on the two slept, Allen holding his inspector in his arms. When they awoke the train was stopping for supplies and the two went to the dining cart to eat. Link tried to keep his distance but Allen wouldn't let him stay away.

Link got a pie and went back to the cabin, sliding the door open and going to the bench. Allen followed, balancing plates on his arms and head. He set them on the table and began to chow down.

"Did you leave anything?" Link asked, astonished by the amount.

Allen shook his head but didn't reply. He was busy stuffing his face with chicken. Link shook his head and chuckled before daintily eating his sweet, cherry pie. Timcampy flew into the room and sat on Allen's head, its wings buzzing as they flapped.

The exorcist stabbed a sandwich with his fork and gave it to the golem. The golden orb's appetite was almost the same as Allen's. Tim would eat anything, even the fingers of akuma.

Once again the day passed slowly. Allen drew on his sketchbook while Link read books and played memory games. Then Allen stood, the drawing book clunking to the floor.

"LET'S PLAY POKER!" The man exclaimed, a somewhat evil aura forming around him.


	20. Chapter 20

Sweat rolled down the blonde's face. Allen hadn't given him a choice so he had to play. Allen already had a deck of cards and was setting up. Link sighed and sat on the floor to play.

"Where did you get the cards?" He asked, taking his hand to examine the deck.

"Toma." Allen replied, his eyes gleaming as he picked up his cards but quickly replaced them for the ones in his sleeve. Link had no idea that Allen cheated while playing cards so he actually had said yes to playing the game.

Soon Link would come to regret that. For hours on end Allen won, asking for items of clothing in payment. Now Link was down to his boxers and he was completely humiliated. He glared at the ground with flaming cheeks and furrowed eyebrows.

Allen sat across from him, a wicked grin on his face, but this round would be different. Finally Link figured it out. He had all but one of the Queens in the deck while Allen had two! There was an extra Queen! Allen was switching his card out!

Link slammed his palms on the floor and stood up, dropping the cards on Allen. "You cheated! Return my clothes!" he demanded, grabbing his items and pulling them on.

Allen's grin faded and his aura faltered. "How did you figure it out?" he asked.

"You should know I like memory games, you had an extra Queen." He replied, wacking the exorcist in the head.

Allen pouted, and rocked back and forth, rubbing his throbbing scalp. "You pay too much attention." He said, his lower lip quivering.

"No, I pay the right amount of attention. I was trained to notice every detail." Link replied, fixing his braid, which had become loose.


	21. Chapter 21

Another hour had passed yet Allen still sat gloomily on his bed. Link watched him and sighed. "Walker….stop acting so depressed. I'm not mad." The crow said but Allen didn't turn so he just laid back and closed his eyes, drifting off into sleep.

Link finally opened his eyes after hours. Allen was still sitting in the corner, obviously unhappy. The train finally pulled into the station then and Link stood up. He walked over to Allen and grabbed him, lifting him and putting him on his feet.

Allen leaned on the crow but didn't fall when the man stepped away to grab the luggage. Link shook his head. "You're so unpredictable." He muttered under his breath. Allen walked to him and ruffled his hair, he didn't seem to be _as _gloom.

The two met up with Toma who was in a different cabin. Then all three of them left the train and stood at the station. The finder pulled out a map and pointed to their location. Then he pointed to where they were being sent.

It would take a few more days to get there and it was already getting late when they arrived so the three decided it would be best to find a hotel. Toma took the luggage and they walked off down the street.

By the time it was dark they had reached a town and found a small inn to stay at. Allen had paid enough for two rooms, one smaller and with only one bed and the other bigger with two. Toma took the smaller one and the two exorcists headed off.

Link unlocked the door with a card type device and he pushed it open. He stepped in. There was a bathroom and a kitchen with two beds. Each bed had clean sheets and pillows on it. Just the sight of it made Link's knees weak.

He walked over to it and laid back with a sigh of relaxation. He pulled his boots off and took off his vest, unbuttoning a few of the pearly white buttons on his undershirt as well.

The crow took out his braid and let the curls fall down to his lower back. It seemed a lot longer when it wasn't braided. Allen took his boots off by the door and plopped down by link.


	22. Chapter 22

For a while Allen just watched Link. He wasn't really doing anything interesting but the exorcist was examining his features. A sharp chin. Gold eyes that were rimmed with long, black lashes. High cheekbones and eyebrows that split.

Link looked over at Allen, "You're staring, Walker." He said, looking to the side.

Allen smiled, "sorry," he said, standing and stretching. He walked over to his luggage and got out a chocolate bar. He unwrapped it and took a bite then sat back down and gave a piece to Link. The crow licked his lips and ate it.

"I'm going to take a shower." Allen said walking to the bathroom and taking off his shirt. He dropped it on the floor and went in, closing the door.

Link blushed and resisted the urge to follow. He knew Allen was teasing him. That just made him feel worse. He couldn't help who he liked or what gender and Allen was rubbing the fact that he was gay in his face.

That's what Link thought anyways even though Allen was nowhere close to that mean. The shower went on and Link listened, imagining the man washing himself. He sighed happily in the fantasy. Red fingers with blackened nails running down his chest, brushing his collarbone.

Silver hair dripping. Soap foaming over his many scars. His pink nipples perking a little at the temperature and chills covering his skin. A shiver and a soft gasp as his fingers traced his stomach and navel.

Link groaned and arched his back. Textured fingers running down a trail of hair to his silver pubes. His hand rubbing the organ that was in that place. Soapy foam forming in the wiry hair.

Link hadn't noticed his hand, rubbing the crotch of his pants. His legs were spread and his cheeks pink. He slipped his hand into his now too-tight pants. "Ahhhn," he moaned, gripping his member and starting to pump it.

Precum already dripped down his shaft and he arched even more. He didn't notice when the sound of water stopped and a door opened. He had his eyes shut tight and a wet sound was coming from his pants.

Allen smirked, "enjoying yourself?" He asked, walking over to his luggage.

Link opened his eyes a little and looked at Allen. His lips were parted and he was breathing quickly. His cheeks turned from pink to red and he pulled his hand from his pants, not that it was any less embarrassing because a thick liquid dripped from his fingers.

Allen chuckled and pulled a shirt on, "How often do you do things like this?" He asked, gesturing to the scene on the bed.

Link closed is legs, his member throbbing. His pants were WAY too tight now and Link really wanted to take them off and finish up. He didn't though, "Whenever I get the chance," he replied, wiping his fingers on his shirt.

Allen nodded put on some pants. "Do you fantasize? I mean there's no way you got hard just from seeing my back." He said.

Link nodded and gulped, rubbing his thighs together in an attempt to get off. His hips were shaking badly. Allen noticed and sighed. "I can't get over it. When you get this way it is really tempting." He murmured.

The crow bit his lip and let out a soft whimper. He tilted his head back as a shudder went through his body and he bucked his hips, his toes curling. The man closed his eyes tightly and furrowed his eyebrows as he came. It was an adorable, yet extremely arousing expression.


	23. Chapter 23

Allen blushed and watched. After a moment link opened his eyes and began panting. He hooked is hands under his knees and held them to his chest. Allen was amazed. Link hadn't even touched himself anymore. Was he that sensitive?

The man got some of Link's clean pants and walked over to the bed, sitting down by the crow and pulling him to his chest. The inspector's back was against his chest and crotch so Allen spread his legs to give the man room.

Link whimpered at the contact, "D-Don't tease me anymore…" He said softly.

Allen frowned, "tease you?" he asked.

The crow nodded, "Like stripping in front of me." He said, the corners of his lips falling downwards.

"Ah." Allen nodded and sighed. He reached down and unbuttoned Link's pants, pulling them off of him. The crow's underwear was soaked and he pushed Allen's hand away.

"I can change myself. There isn't any need for you to see that." He said, blushing lightly.

"It's fine… You can't stop me." Allen replied.

Of course Link couldn't, he wanted Allen to see deep down. His heart was racing as he thought about it. He was so perverted and disgusting. Sin boiled under his skin. The man didn't even believe he had a soul anymore.

Link gulped and Allen pulled his underwear down. The exorcist blushed darkly. Link's thighs and hips were covered in white strands of semen and his underwear was too. He dropped the boxers to the floor and reached down to wipe it off, his fingers brushing along the crow's thigh.

"ah..!" The man gasped, his hole tightening and opening in a rhythm he couldn't control. Allen stopped and changed position. He got between the man's legs and began to lick the semen off. He carefully avoided Link's member which was now erect again.

After he finished he sat up, licking some sperm from his lips. Then he frowned, "I just cleaned, now what are you doing?" He asked, seeing something drip off of the crow's member.

Link shivered and whimpered, "I c-can't help it!"

Allen sighed and bent back down, licking the crow's hard cock. Link gasped and bucked his hips in reaction and Allen engulfed him. His mouth was wet and hot, the slick tongue sliding up and down.

"Ahhhhh," Link sighed in pleasure, tangling is fingers in silver hair. Allen bobbed his head and sucked harder making Link's organ throb. The man was panting and gasping under him. He had hooked his legs around Allen's back and tears flowed down his cheeks.

"I… L-love you." He panted, bucking his hips. Allen didn't reply and the crow's heart throbbed. It was only one sided after all. Allen was probably just frustrated so he would take his sexual needs out on Link.

Allen pulled off and sucked the sides, his hand sliding up and down before he took the throbbing length back in his mouth, two fingers plunging deep inside of him and caressed his walls, sending him over the edge.

His hole tightened and he arched up, moaning and cumming hard into Allen's hot mouth. The exorcist swallowed and pulled his fingers out, he stopped sucking and made sure the area was clean before putting new underwear on Link.


	24. Chapter 24

The night passed and both Link and Allen slept peacefully. Link had fallen asleep hours before Allen. He was worn out from his activities. Allen stayed up later, watching the crow sleep. He even drew a picture of his barely covered body, curled up in a ball.

Toma knocked on the door early in the morning, probably around 5:00 AM. Link sat up, rubbing his eyes before he nudged Allen who rolled over. There was a loud thud and Allen groaned as the floor woke him up. He stood and walked to the door, dragging his feet.

He pulled it open and looked out at the finder who was completely awake. He scratched his head, making his already messy hair even worse. He wore only a pair of sweats and his silver pubes stuck out.

His eyes were dark and only half opened because of how sleepy he was. He sighed, "I'll get ready." He said, closing the door and going to his suitcase. He pulled off his pants and got out a uniform. He put it on slowly and then sat on the bed, putting his boots on.

Link was already dressed and fixing his hair. Ah. That reminded Allen and he brushed his out. Then they got their bags and left. Allen's stomach grumbled and they all stopped for breakfast in the lobby.

Allen ate a mound of pancakes while Link ate a chocolate muffin. Tim perched himself in Link's hair and he took a muffin from Link and ate it. The man shooed the golem away and finished eating.

When they finished eating Allen checked out and paid the cashier. The group left the hotel and walked down the streets. People turned and stared, the three men all dressed in ways that people would notice. Allen in his uniform, Link in his vest, and Toma in his cloak adding the fact he carried a phone on his back.

None of the men took notice to the stares though. They were used to it and they were just doing their jobs. They took multiple trains and finally reached their destination. It was already getting late and they were to take a boat to a small island in the lake.

Allen led the others to the boat and went out to the land that was surrounded by water. There was a dense forest on it and a dock that went out in the water. Frogs and other creatures could be heard as the exorcist tied the boat to the dock and walked down a path of rock.

It led to a tall wooden house, it was two stories and had a balcony. It was almost like a vacation but there was a job to be done. A prism was formed around the house, protection it from any akuma that may be near.


	25. Chapter 25

((sorry this took so long to update i was busy and i dunno if i can update at all starting tomorrow and going till friday. I ave testing in school so i have to sleep well and not stay up. i will write when i can though. ))

Once they had their bags set in the house Allen went back outside to take a look around. Of course that meant Link had to follow. The silver haired man walked down the path and into the woods, making the crow wonder where he was going.

After a while of following Allen he finally spoke, "We should go back, it's late and we are outside of the field. Akuma could attack at any time." Link said, walking closer to Allen.

The man turned and a grin possessed one side of his mouth, drawing back so that sharp, animal-like teeth gleamed in the moonlight. His figure began to throb and a black aura emitted from his body.

Link's eyes widened. What the hell was this?! Allen. Something was wrong with him. Fear gripped the crow. He started to step back but he couldn't move. His heart was pounding as Allen's form throbbed again and a ripple seemed to go through the ground.

Link flew back and his back slammed into a tree. His head tilted back and he coughed, his body falling limply to the ground. Why couldn't he move? What was wrong with Allen? He forced his stiff lips to move.

"A-All..en," he groaned, trying to lift his head witch was against the tree, tilted back so it was hard to breathe. It didn't move and he couldn't see Allen. He heard footstep and fingers were pulling his chin.

He made eye contact but what he saw was terrifying and he had to close them. The figure that had been Allen was now completely different. The silky white hair was now jet black. His pale skin that always seemed to glow was now dark gray.

He was stronger, his eyes were as golden as amber and he had black stars across his forehead. Link only then understood. It was the fourteenth, not Allen. The caramel eyes stared at him, unwavering.

The crow gulped as Allen pressed a finger to his throat. The 14th, the Noah of destruction. What kind of power would he have? He had already frozen Link's body. A nail, or what felt like a nail, dug into his skin. The crow yelped.

"Allen!" He called out as the finger pressed to a spot that would surely kill him if it was cut. The man smirked at him and leaned closer.

"Don't be a fool, Allen isn't going to come rescue you. Ya see, He is mine!" The Noah hissed, his face contorting and his eyes bulging.

"N-no he isn't!" Link retorted, coughing harshly until blood covered his chin. The man's smirk widened and he pressed harder.

"What make you so sure?" the Noah asked, his teeth scraping across each other.

Link cringed at the sound and realized his body was moving. He returned a smirk, "Because, Allen would never let you have him!" He replied, grabbing the collar of Allen's shirt. The Noah was sure that the man was going to push him off but instead he pulled him into a kiss.

Link's tongue went past Allen's lips and the Noah's eyes widened. Nea bit down hard on the man's tongue, drawing blood but Link didn't stop. Allen was in there somewhere and he knew it. His fingers tangled in black hair and his lips morphed to the Noah's.

The man twitched and his eyes went back to silver and his hair back to white. As soon as it happened Nea took over again but Allen fought it. He closed his eyes and kissed back, his fingers finding Links waist.

His tongue clashed with Link's and his cheeks turned red. He had already fel Nea recede but he continues to kiss his inspector. His insides tightened and slowly he pulled back, leaving Link to gasp for air as he licked the small but deep cut on the man's neck.

As soon as the bleeding stopped and lifted link up and carried him to the house. He set him on a bed in the first room and got an aid kit from their bags. He cleaned the wound and bandaged it.


	26. Chapter 26

When the two awoke Allen was glad to find Link didn't remember the kiss too well. He hadn't meant to go so far with it. He was practically humping the man. It was too passionate and there was no way it was a one sided kiss.

Allen had already started to realize that his feelings were changing and he wanted it to stop. The man looked over at Link who was in the same bed. He had fallen back asleep and blood stained his bandages. The wound must have been bleeding again.

He sat up and pulled the crow in his lap, getting clean bandages and taking off the soaked ones. Link's eyes fluttered open and he smiled a little. He didn't blame Allen for what happened and he was glad the man was being so attentive.

Allen frowned as more blood came from the cut and he pulled the inspector up so he could lock his lips around the wound. He licked softly, causing Link to cringe in pain as it stung. Allen licked it more and the pain faded till it was rater arousing and Link gasped, "A-ah…!" He moaned softly.

Allen pulled back a little, "Don't be a wimp." He muttered, putting new bandages on the wound. He smirked as it was a joke and Link turned bright red with embarrassment.

Link sat and then stood, holding his head and leaning on the wall. The exorcist followed and lifted him. He took the man to the kitchen and set him on the counter. Toma walked in and Allen spoke.

"Can Link have the day to rest?" He asked, "He lost a lot of blood."

Toma saw the bandages, "What happed, Master Walker?" He asked.

Allen looked away, he knew he would have to tell but he was too ashamed to speak. Link answered. "I fell. It was the simple misplacement of my feet." He said, sparing Allen. The man's eyes widened a little and he was tempted to kiss Link again.

He didn't and Toma nodded. Allen left Link on the counter, getting out some food supplies that were stored in the cabin just for them. The man turned on the stove and began to mix pancake batter.

After he mixed it till it was a thick cream colored batter he put some in a pan, making the pancakes golden brown and flipping them every so often. After about 10 minutes he had a plate of them for Link along with butter, syrup and jam.

The crow smiled a little, unable to help it after Allen had made him the wonderful breakfast. He began to eat and finished after a while. He leaned back in his chair and patted his stomach. Allen turned back to Toma.

"I'm going to keep an eye out around here, would you go survey the island?" The exorcist asked, wanting to stay at the house badly. He was completely tired and he had no idea why. He didn't really remember what had happened.

All he did remember was Link's lips on his and the man's hands on his chest. Toma nodded and walked to the door, "I'll be back by dusk." He said, opening it.

Allen nodded, "Contact me if there are problems." He said as Toma left. When the door shut Allen sighed and sat down, his body gained a worn out position and he closed his eyes. Link looked at him and blinked.


	27. Chapter 27

"Hey, Walker?" He started, blushing a little. The exorcist looked at him through thick, silver bangs.

"Yes, inspector." He replied quietly.

Link blushed more, "Why did you kiss me like that?" He asked and Allen thought for a moment.

"I had to keep him away somehow," he responded, lifting his head.

Link frowned, "No, even after I no longer sensed the 14th you kept on going." He said, his cheeks now turning a dark shade of red.

Allen sighed, "I think you remember it wrong." He said, standing up slowly.

Links eyes widened and he slammed his hands on the table, knocking over a glass. He stood, tears running down his cheeks and pooling on the floor, his shoes and multiple other places. He shook his head, "I wouldn't forget something like that!"

Allen watched the man as he walked around the table. Then his hands were pressed to his stomach and Link was pushing him back. He stumbled over the couch and the crow landed on top of him.

Allen reached out and stroked Link's face. "Stop giving me false hopes!" Link cried, tangling his fingers in Allen's silver locks. Then there was movement and the crow was under Allen. Hot lips pressed down and Link's eyes widened. He kissed back with passion.

Their tongues clashed and drool started to form at the side of link's mouth. Their lips morphed together, seeming to become one. Link's hand was pressed to Allen chest and his leg was bent up between Allen's. Something hard scraped it and the hand slid down, finding it.

A thrust. Link mimicked, bucking up then Allen pulled back slowly, gasping for air. He wiped the crow's lips and chuckled. Link didn't stop and he pulled his shirt off and hugged Allen. Well, it was sort of a hug but it was much more erotic than a normal one.

Link's hips bucked against Allen and his erection throbbed, his nipples were hardened by the friction of his chest on the exorcist's. He wanted so badly to go all the way. Allen gasped harshly and pressed his hips up, right against Link's.

The crow stopped and took his pants off, pulling out his hard cock. It was wet and the tip was fully exposed. He pressed it to Allen and moved his hips. The exorcist finally took his off too and pulled out the part Link hadn't seen.

The crow gulped and blushed, he wanted that in him. He was still, wondering how he would fit something so thick inside of him. He gasped when Allen began to grind again and he rested against the man's body. His hand slipped down and rubbed the tip.

It sent a shiver through Allen and the man groaned. Link was glad that Allen seemed to be just as close to the limit as he was and he rubbed harder. The exorcist's hand went to his as well and began pumping harshly. It forced the skin up and down and more precum dripped down.

The sounds were slick and wet, the moans were harsh and arousing. Sweat mixed and Link once again kissed Allen. The man kissed back and arched a little. He lifted Link's hips and spread him open, thrusting all the way in.

Link was crying again and his member was throbbing more. He had Allen in him, after all this time. He didn't enjoy the sensation much though. It was too big and he felt like he would be ripped open. "T-take it out! " He cried and Allen saw the tears.

He did so and held Link to his chest. Both of the men came and panted. Link looked Allen in the eyes.

"Do you love me?" He asked, blushing madly.

"I honestly don't know Link." Allen replied, brushing hair from the man's face. "I've never been in love before, the feeling confuses me." He said, closing his eyes.

"Walker, you don't have sex with somebody unless you love them." He says. Allen open's his eyes and smiles. "Guess I love you then." He said, kissing the crow's cheek. He put his pants back on and stood, lifting a now, very red, Link.

He went into the room and laid down, looking up at Link who perched on his stomach. The crow looked to the side. "It hurt…" he muttered, "prepare me next time."

"Next time?" Allen asked, thing this would be funny. Link turned and stared.


	28. Chapter 28

(( Soooooo, I'm still updating whit testing and whatnot but i might not update tomorrow. I have almost 3 hours of math tommorrow. It's gonna suck donkey balls. : I wish school would end so i can type all day. i also realized the next holiday is the 4th of July. I may do an extra chapter where Allen and Link go to a fireworks festival at an amusment park or something... Anyone like that idea or is it too original?))

It had gotten dark when the two woke up. Allen woke before Link and sighed, moving the man to the side. He wondered what he had done but then it struck him that it could be a good thing. He never had a lover and it would give him new experience but he still needed to learn some things about the crow.

Even though he had known Link for a long time and been in close quarters with him he had no idea what the man was like. Link had always told him it wasn't his job to answer questions. Allen watched the crow as his eyelids fluttered and cracked open.

The blond groaned and rubbed his back side. He sat up and crossed his legs. His head felt better but now his hips ached. He blinked, trying to remember what exactly had happened. When it returned to him he blushed brightly.

"Ah…" He muttered, getting up and limping to the door. Allen frowned and followed. He held the man's sides and sighed.

"I'm sorry… I didn't mean to hurt you." Allen murmured in his ear, his eyes shimmering in the moonlight that came through the cracked curtains. There were two doors behind it and the exorcist pulled the curtains open.

The moon shone down on the couple and as Allen looked out his eyes changed color. His form began to throb once again and he tightened his grip on Link. The man looked at him and frowned.

He was scared, Nea had him in his arms. He was defenseless against the Noah. The 14th didn't harm him though. The grip had tightened but it wasn't hurting him. Fingers brushed through his hair and lips landed on his cheek.

The crow's eyes widened. Was the 14th _kissing _him? No way. But yes, he was. Purple eyes stared at him and a voice spoke. It wasn't the voice of Nea though. It was Allen.

Link blushed and turned. "Allen?" He asked, touching the black hair. The man nodded.

"I kind of like this form but it is easier for the 14th to take over in it." He murmured, his arms securing around Link's thin hips. At that moment Toma walked in the room. What he saw shocked him.

Allen was a Noah and Link was in his arms. What surprised him even more was the fact that Link was thirstily kissing Allen. Their tongues were in out of their mouths and soft gasping sounds filled the room.

The finder cleared his throat and Allen looked over, his purple eyes narrowing. Then Link looked and he blushed as Allen turned back to his original form. Toma's mask was soaking with blood that must have flowed from his nose.

The crow pushed Allen off and stepped back. He fell against the door and slid down. Toma turned a little, "I was here to tell you that the akuma have us surrounded. The house is probably the only safe place on the island." He said.

Link nodded, "Allen and I will check out the island now then." He said, standing slowly and limping to the door. Allen followed and lifted him before they both left the house. Allen walked down the path and his eyes activated as soon as he was out of the barrier.

There were about seven but they were all level one so it wouldn't be hard to take them out if they were seen. The exorcist walked to the beach on the edge of the island. He sat down and looked at the water.

Then he set Link next to him and walked out on the dock. He looked at the moon and then pulled his shirt off. His skin seemed to glow under the light and his muscles seemed to ripple like the sea water.

The man unbuckled his belt and unzipped his loose blue jeans. They fell to the wooden deck and he stepped out of them. His legs were fit and tough. He turned to Link and gestured for the man to join.

Slowly Link stood and limped to Allen. The man smirked and took Link's vest off. He dropped it to the ground and made the crow lift his arms. He grabbed the bottom of the man's shirt and pulled it off.

He pulled the man's pants off and smiled. Link blushed madly as Allen took off his last item of clothing. The article hit the ground and the exorcist stepped out of it. He pulled Link's underwear off as well and grabbed his hand, jumping into the cool, salty water.

They dove under and resurfaced with dripping hair and eyelashes. Link grinned as they swam out to a rock that broke the surface. The top was smooth and Allen lifted Link onto it. He followed and pulled the crow in his lap.

Link blushed darkly and looked at Allen. "Toma saw us…" He said.

Allen shrugged, "that's okay, he won't tell. I trust him." He said, hugging the man in his lap. The exorcist was quiet for a moment then he spoke again, changing the subject. "I don't know very much about you." He said.

Link frowned, "It isn't my job to talk about me." He said.

Allen shook his head, "It is your job. It's your job as a lover. I want to know about you and the first thing I want to know is why you dislike to see yourself." He said, biting Link's ear softly and playfully.


	29. Chapter 29

Link bit his lip to hold back a sound and Allen stopped. "I-I…..just don't like to see myself." He said, turning his head.

Allen pulled his hips forward and he kissed his cheek. "Tell me, if you do I'll do something you want." He purred, rubbing the crow's lower back.

Link shivered and gasped, pushing the hand away. "F-fine!" He said, throwing out a curse word after. "I'm impure." He said in a huff of breath.

Allen tilted his head, "How so?" he asked.

Link blushed a little more, "I do things like steal your clothing and get off with it. Your scent turns me on. I've done dirty things on your bed when you were out." He said, grabbing Allen fingers. "I imagine your touch all over. And for heaven's sake I'm in love with a man!"

Allen blushed a little at all the confessions. That one response had cleared up and other major questions. "That's okay. I mean, you love me so it's fine to do those things. Even if it is really perverted." He said, kissing Link softly.

The crow kissed back, "Make my dreams come true. I'm sick of not having you when I want. I'm already to sinful, I'm destined to Hell so why not make it worthwhile?" he said, licking Allen's lips.

The exorcist smiled a little and bit Link's neck playfully. "I didn't know about half the things you did. I'll do this once but not for a while after this." He murmured in Link's ear.

The crow blushed, knowing he meant sex. He better make it worth it. The man licked his lips and kissed Allen again, pushing him onto his back on the rock, he crawled onto his chest and kissed him deeper. His tongue exploring the foreign mouth.

Allen kissed back, tangling his fingers in blond hair and pulling the man closer. His fingers began to slide down Link's slim body. It arched. He pulled back for a moment and switched the position. It felt better to be over Link than under him.

The crow's eyes sparkled in the light and every crater on his skin had a shadow. His hair was splayed out under him and his knees were bent up. Allen blushed and licked his neck, their chest's rubbing together.

Link moaned softly and the exorcist began to kiss the area he had been licking. His hot lips locked on to multiple places. His tongue rubbed against his skin, leaving red marks. Link put his hands on Allen's head, pushing lightly, begging him to go lower.

Fire pooled in Allen's groin and he took one of Link's erect nipples in his mouth. The crow gasped and arched up, bucking his hips. Allen liked the reaction and began to squeeze the other as is tongue swirled around.

They twitched a little and hardened even more. Link pushed on Allen's chest to make him pull back. The man did so, still connected to the nub by a thin trail of spit. He licked it up and sat.

Link moved to Allen's chest and began licking. It felt good but it wasn't really arousing. The tongue slid over his own nipples but he didn't have any reaction, he blushed at the sight but not from the feeling.

Link wasn't surprised the Allen hadn't reacted to that part, after all the man had so many scars around that area that he had probably lost the feeling there. As soon as the man got to Allen's crotch though the reaction was different.

The exorcist's shaft throbbed before Link even touched it. The crow cupped it in his hand until it was fully erect. He kissed the tip and licked down the side, letting out wet, erotic sounds. Allen gasped as Link's tongue fondled his balls.

Allen had never felt this good, he hadn't had sex before that day and he felt like he was doing it with the master though Link had been a virgin too. The crow engulfed his tight sack and sucked on it.

Again, Allen throbbed. He wanted to be inside of the man but he was letting the crow have his dreams. A finger drilled into the tip and Allen couldn't help but swing his hips forward. Liquids dripped down and Link licked them up.

He moved his finger and released the sack, moving up to flick his tongue over the sensitive area. In one swift, dropping move Link took Allen's entire length in his mouth. He bobbed his head and slid his tongue over the hot skin.

He felt for the thick vein which fed the erection and began licking it, focusing on that one area to drive Allen crazy. It worked. Allen moaned, thrusting his hips forward and pulling back so just the tip was in Link's mouth.

His thick semen filled the crow's mouth and the man swallowed it. He pulled back and rubbed the tip of his sensitive member. It hardened again as the man rubbed the best spot. It felt really good right after he came but too much was torture, though it was a fast way to make him cum again.

Allen kissed Link, getting some of his own semen in his mouth. He pushed the man's hand away and then pulled back. Link got on his hands and knees, blushing madly. "I'm sorry, Walker," he muttered.

Allen tilted his head, "Why?" He asked as Link raised his hips and spread his legs.

"I don't like people to see this side of me, it's too disgusting. I rather be seen as the quite man who does his job without asking questions." Link said. Allen chuckled and leaned over the man.

"I like learning new things about you," Allen murmured, pressing his tip to Link's entrance. The man's eyes widened.

"Prepare me!" He ordered. Allen tilted his head, not knowing what that meant. "Use your fingers first." Link muttered, taking the man's fingers and licking them. Allen blushed and nodded. He moved his fingers to the hole and pressed the middle one down.

There was a squelching noise and heat surrounded the digit. It had gone in so easily so he pushed another one in and thrust them in and out. Link humped in response, his hard cock dripping onto the smooth stone. Allen blushed and spread the fingers, twisting them.

He wanted to be in so bad. Sweat covered his body and he pulled his fingers out, plunging his length deep into the man. Link gasped and bit his lip, it was big and hurt quite a bit but after a minute he got used to it and Allen began to move slowly.

It was hot and tight. Allen pressed his chest to Link's back and slipped his fingers between the man's legs. He rubbed the crow's member as he moved in and out. The man arched his back and came, giving a loud moan.

Semen filled Allen's hand and he kissed Link's back before flipping Link over and running his semen covered fingers through the man's hair. Link's legs hooked around Allen's waist and the exorcist hit a spot deep inside of Link that made the man start to cry.

Allen almost pulled out, thinking he had hurt the man but the legs tightened and he hit that spot again. Link began to drool and he panted loudly, wiggling his hips to push Allen deeper.

Liquids began to seep out from the spot Allen was hitting and they flowed onto the rock, making a puddle. The liquid was very much like cum but just a little thinner and less white.

Link tightened up around Allen and the man pounded into the crow's prostate one move time before they both came hard. Link's splattered onto the rock and Allen's inside his lover. The man pulled out and they both collapsed panting.

They stayed out that night, too tired to swim all the way back. When they woke though, even more akuma swarmed the island. It was time to get to work.


	30. Chapter 30

((only today and tomorrow left! then testing is over! YAY. and my school lets out the 23rd of May i think. so only a few weeks left. C:))

Allen looked over at Link who was still resting next to him then he looked back to the akuma. The crow's eyelashes fluttered and his eyes opened a little. He sat up, rubbing his eyes and stretching. "We need to destroy the akuma," Allen said to the half sleeping man.

Link looked at him and sat up on his knees. He leaned forward and gave Allen a quick kiss before leaning back and smiling. "Yes…but…I…um…" he stammered.

"What?" Allen asked, a little concerned.

Link turned bright red. "I can't walk." He muttered, feeling ashamed.

"Why not?" Allen asked.

Link turned his head. His hands went from his knees to the stone and he spread his legs a little. A thick white substance was dripping from inside of him and Allen blushed at the sight. Had he released that much inside? It was dripping down the man's leg. "My legs feel like jelly… I can't stand up." He muttered.

Allen sighed and held the man before swimming off. He went to the dock and hoisted Link up onto it. Allen stood and got dressed before lifting the crow and putting his pants back on too.

Link held onto Allen and the exorcist spoke, "You can stay in the cabin." He said, walking up the path to the cabin. He pushed the door open to find Toma eating some noodles. He rarely took off his mask and when he did it was to eat or maybe because of a nosebleed.

The man blushed a little as the two entered. Link leaned against Allen's neck and whispered. "Can you take me to the bathroom?" He asked quietly. He felt the nod and the pace that began after a moment.

Allen walked upstairs and turned, opening the door to the bathroom. There was a big space and a shower was in one corner while there was a high-tech looking bath in another. Allen set Link on the ground and started the bath.

Once the water was warm the man plugged the drain and let it fill to the top. While Allen did that Link pulled his pants off and waited. He wanted Allen to join him but he was too embarrassed to say so.

He sniffed then waved in front of his nose, indicating that Allen stunk. "You smell." He muttered, trying to get the exorcist to stay. Allen looked back at Link and turned the faucet off as the tub filled to the brim.

"Should I bathe?" He asked. Link nodded and sniffed again. Actually the exorcist didn't smell bad, he smelled of sex. Sweat, semen and that soap he used. His hair smelled like coconut mixed with some other tropical fruit as well.

The crow blushed, aroused by the scent. Allen stripped and got in then lifted the crow and set him in his lap. The blond sighed in content.

Allen played with the crow's hair which had dried semen in it. "Do I really smell that good? You always sniff. Last night you did it to, right behind my ears." He said, making the crown turn even redder.

"Yeah, you do." Link replied, inhaling deeply.

The question made Link extremely nervous and self-conscious. He didn't like his habit of sniffing to get a turn on but he couldn't help it. Allen always smelled wonderful, even if he was filthy.

Allen chuckled and cupped some water in his hands. He held them over Link's head and poured the water down on the man's hair. Link shivered as the warm water flowed down only some parts of his body, making the rest feel cold.

Link grabbed the bar of soap and dipped it in the water. Then he spun it in his hands and set it down. His digits were covered in a fine layer or soap. He began to rub Allen's chest, his fingers brushing over every muscle they could.

They stopped on his nipples and he began to rub them softly before getting rougher and pinching them. He tugged softly and finally Allen had some reaction. The man gasped and pushed the crow's hand away. "I can't take too long. I have to go find the innocence before the akuma so I can't have sex." He said, rinsing the soap from his chest.

Link sighed and began to wash himself. Then Timcampy flew into the room and a hologram appeared. It was Komui, he was asking about the innocence. At first he had his head down, probably finishing some paperwork up but then he looked up.

His face turned completely red at the sight or at least it seemed to be so since the pale-blue skin in the hologram's image turned purple.

Allen and Link blushed too. Allen had only just begun to wash Link when the sister-complex had appeared. His fingers were paused at the crow's hips. Link was up on his knees to keep the section out of the water but he immediately sat back down, hiding his crotch with his hands.

The science division leader was quiet for a moment. "What are you two doing?~" He asked, emphasizing the 'are'.

Allen flashed a grin and pulled Link on his chest. Unlike the crow Allen was proud of their relationship. He was not about to keep it a secret, though if people knew there could be problems that lay ahead.

"Link and I are bathing and would like if you would leave us to it." Allen said, kissing Link softly. The crow pulled back and wiped his lips, blushing madly.

Komui made an 'O' shape with his mouth and clapped his hands together. "I'm so glad! Allen has a lover!" He cheered, spinning around in his chair and causing a book to fall on his head. He pulled his hat forward over the spot, hiding the bump it had made. He probably had to do that often with all of his crazy inventions and whatnot.

Next Link spoke, "Why're you so happy about that? Shouldn't you be worried?" He asked.

Komui frowned, "I thought Allen was after Lenalee, now I don't have to worry about it. I have no reasons to doubt you two." He said. "But you seem to have thought about this more than I."

Link sighed, "Then I see no need to continue. I wouldn't want to cause you troubles." He said, forcing Allen to lift a foot from the water so he could wash it.

Komui hung up and Link sighed in relief, "That went better than expected." He said.

"Komui is an understanding person, however some people will see major problems with our relationship." Allen replied, holding his foot out.

Link nodded and licked up the skin, stopping Allen's toes. It tickled the exorcist a little but it was also really cute to see. The crow sucked on one and licked it all over. His bangs had grown down past his eyebrows which were carefully clipped through the middle and broke off into multiple sections..

The crow always looked somewhat feminine even as a guard dog for the order. His eyes were round and gave home to golden orbs that reminded Allen of the sauce on mitarashi dango. At the moment though his eyes were closed and his long eyelashes seemed to cradle his high cheek bones.

He sucked more and started to jerk himself. He let go and crawled over Allen's chest. The exorcist turned bright red. He couldn't look at what the crow was doing without getting excited.

Allen pushed Link back a little and dunked his head under the water, cleaning his hair before coming back up and jumping onto the mat that was laid in front of the tub. The crow stopped and frowned, he really didn't want Allen to leave.

Being on an uninhabited island was kind of romantic and as soon as the two returned to the order it would be back to business as usual. He sighed as Allen fixed his hair and left the room but after a minute he reappeared, dressed in his uniform.

Link stared at him, his eyes shimmering a little. That uniform always made him look good. He was slim but not very tall. His build was very attractive though and it fit him well. Allen smiled a little and rolled up his sleeve, reaching into the water. He pulled the plug from the bath and got a towel.

Link blushed as the water drained and there was nothing left to hide his excitement. Allen wrapped the man in the towel and lifted him up bridal style, ignoring the organ that begged for a touch. He walked into the bedroom and sat on the bed, drying his lover.

After Link was dry Allen slipped a hand to his ass and poked a finger into him, fishing out the substance that was inside. Link arched his back and gasped. He was really sensitive because of the night before. "Leave it Walker." He stammered, pushing Allen's hand away.

"Are you sure… It would be better to get it all out." The exorcist said but Link nodded.

"I'm sure. It reminds me that I'm yours." He muttered, blushing brightly.

"You're quite the little pervert." Allen teased, pulling the covers over his lover. Link turned his head and nodded a little.

"It's hard not to be when your job is to be in close quarters with the love of your life. I had to deal with that for two years and you're not exactly the most modest guy." The crow muttered.

"Eh….well, living with Cross made me get over any shyness." Allen replied, pausing for a moment, "You loved me for two years?" He asked, blushing a little. Link nodded and pulled the covers over his head. He curled up in a ball and groaned softly as he jerked himself again.

Allen pulled the covers off of the man's face and kissed him. Before he even had time to blink Link's tongue was in his mouth. He bit it playfully and sucked. After a moment of that the crow shuddered and let go. He bucked his hips and came.

Allen stood and chuckled. "Well, I'm glad you are a pervert, otherwise I would have never found out." He teased, sticking out his tongue and leaving Link on the bed. Link panted as the door closed and he heard the footsteps heading down the stairs.


	31. Chapter 31

((YAY! today is my last day of testing! I hope it's easy. Also in about 8-9 days i will have more time to write because school wont be in the way. :

Also i appreciate all the reveiws ;) ))

Allen left the cabin and walked out towards the akuma. His eye had activated and the red rings seemed to glow in contrast to the black. A spy glass like item floated in front of the man's eye.

A cloak fitted itself over his shoulders, flapping slightly in the breeze as Allen walked forward. One of the akuma spotted him and turned but before it even had time to aim the exorcist had pulled a long blade from his wrist.

If you watched from a distance the blade looked dull. It seemed that the thing would never cut through an akuma's armor. In the end though, the blade didn't even have to touch the demon to cut it. It had some sort of life force that could slice through evil with ease.

Allen dashed forward, leaping into the air and landing his blow on the akuma, he pushed off as the pieces fell and exploded. He repeated this with the rest and flipped, landing on the ground once again, his cloak protecting him from any blasts.

It didn't seem like it would be a hard mission after all, though the idea of a dragon amazed Allen. Link watched as Allen defeated the monsters from the window before Allen disappeared into the woods.

Allen ran through the brush, towards some more akuma. Sometimes he was thankful for his curse, after all, life would be scarier without it. He didn't mind seeing the dreadful souls that each beast carried because he knew that he could, and would, free them.

After a minute of running the akuma spotted him. He was already in position though when the bullets came flying. He deflected them with his blade and slashed the shooter through the middle. It exploded. There was still one more though but it was hiding.

Of course Allen saw its soul, floating behind a tree. Then he heard the voice. It was high pitched and raspy. It sounded more like a robot than any other being. It stalked out from behind the branches.

The thing had a triangular head and a body that seemed to be made up of swelling muscle tissue. Drool dripped from its foaming mouth and its eyes were hollowed out like a skull's. It stepped forward, its knees bent out. It had wings that expanded from its back and one thing gave away its level.

A star, centered on its chest. It wasn't going to be an easy fight. Allen had only ever faced an akuma of this rank one time. He had to have help from multiple other exorcists though he was weak from a previous battle at the time. A level four, what a difficult task.


	32. Chapter 32

((i am SO glad testing is over. And i get to go to an amusement park soon! so yay! Also i have a friend coming over. I will still try to update thought))

Link couldn't see Allen from his window so he sat up and shakily stood. His knees bumped together and he gasped softly as something cold dripped down his leg. He went to the suitcases and got out some clothing.

After he got dressed he forced himself down the stairs and walked to the kitchen. His stomach growled and he sighed, going to make something to eat. He sat down after fixing a meal and began to eat.

Meanwhile Allen was in a fighting stance as the akuma floated around him. The demon came in for an attack, its skin throbbing and creating a sharp blade of flesh. It slashed at Allen but the man caught the hooked blade on his sword and flung the akuma back, cutting its arm off.

It didn't come as a surprise to Allen when the limb began to grow back. The exorcist slammed his sword down, attempting to cut the akuma through the middle. He missed but immediately went into another attack.

He rolled and lept, flipping and grabbing the handle of his weapon. The man didn't slow as he whipped through the air and drove his sword through the akuma's chest, slicing the star through the middle.

The demon let out a high pitched scream and grabbed the sword. Electricity zapped its hands as it grabbed the weapon and flung it back at Allen. The exorcist caught it and noticed that the akuma wasn't healing as quickly.

Maybe the demon had taking some fatal damage. Black goo was bubbling up around the cut and the akuma seemed to be focusing on healing itself. Allen went for another attack, hitting the demon over the head and slicing its skull.

Link was startled by a loud scream and the sound of an explosion. He bolted to the door and dashed out. What he saw was shocking. Trees were on fire and the ground had been covered in a black, bubbling tar. He dashed out into the forest to find Allen.

The crow called out then spotted white fur on the ground. He dashed towards it and pulled up the cloak. Allen sat under it, panting. Link smiled, glad his lover was unharmed.

The man looked over and spoke, "Where is it?" He asked, his eyes gleaming. Allen held his weapon. It was covered in the tar and it seemed to be emitting an electric current.

Link tilted his head, "Where is….what?" He replied, confused.

"The level four." Allen replied.

Link's eyes widened a bit, "There's a level four here!?" He asked, "And you took it on alone?" He asked, panicked. Allen nodded and stood up. Link stood as well, his legs were starting to cramp from sitting in such an odd position.

The exorcist turned. "Go back to the cabin, I don't want you getting…." He stopped at the end as he heard a rustle and a choking sound. He whipped around to see Link with a blade poking through his stomach.

Something inside the exorcist snapped as Link crumpled and fell to his knees, clutching his stomach.


	33. Chapter 33

The blade slid from Link and the akuma seemed to smile though its mouth was cut through and was bubbling with the same tar that covered the ground. Allen knew he would have to do something fast. He growled and lept at the demon, slicing it downwards and across the middle.

By now it wasn't healing anymore, it was too weak. Allen had gotten tired when Link found him but now something was different. It was like the time with Lala. The exorcist delivered the final blow to the akuma and it burst, leaving only tar to remain.

More akuma were beginning to appear so Allen grabbed Link and ran back to the cabin. He dashed inside and set the wounded man down. He ran for the first aid kit and set it by the blond.

Link groaned and looked at Allen who was frantically pulling his shirt off. The man had become pale and blood was soaking the bed. Allen tied cloth around the man's wound, below it and above it.

Eventually the bleeding stopped and Allen got towels and medications to clean the injury. He put on a medicine that would help it heal faster. Link groaned in pain but stayed still as Allen dabbed the medicines on.

It stung badly but the crow knew it would help him heal. The man cried out again as a drop of something warm stung his cut. He craned his neck to see and his eyes widened. "A-Allen!" He exclaimed, reaching out to bring the man closer.

"Yes?" Allen replied, shakily putting bandages over the wound.

Link frowned as he watched the exorcist. He had never seen Allen act like he did with that akuma though he had heard a story of it happening once before. The man sighed, "Don't cry." He said softly.

"I'm not." Allen replied, wiping the blood from around the wound and untying the cloth. The wound had already scabbed over so Link wouldn't lose any more blood.

"Then why could I see the tears falling onto my skin?" Link asked, finding the strength to pull Allen closer to him so he could see the man's pink face. Link kissed the exorcist softly and smiled a little.

Allen kissed back, his lips barely brushing the crow's. He brushed hair from the man's pale face and laid down by him. "I won't leave you." He said softly as Link drifted off to sleep.


	34. Chapter 34

(( OKAY! So if i dont update its cuz im reading Bleach. My friend gave me 9 volumes so i decided to read them now. It's not a bad series))

Allen knew he would have to break his promise and leave his lover. After all he had a job to finish. The man stood and left the room. He walked back outside and to the ocean on the opposite side of the island.

There was a cave not too far off in the distance so Allen decided to take a swim. He dove into the warm water and rocketed towards the entrance. The man swam quickly, probably so quick he could win gold in the Olympics.

Soon he was able to see inside. There were small floating orbs that shined brightly in the dark. Allen had no clue what they were so he swam closer, trying to get a better look.

At that moment the water parted and a long, snakelike creature soared upwards. The exorcist was shocked. The thing was a _dragon. _Allen hadn't believed in them and he had only ever seen painted books or pictures.

After a minute the man reached the rocky ledge of the cave. The dragon had turned and flown straight into it so Allen scrambled over the rocks and followed. There was a major draft in the cave and it made Allen slightly cold. The air inside seemed thinner as well. It was harder to breathe.

The orbs circled the exorcist slowly as he walked deeper into the tunnel. The dragon had disappeared far ahead of him so he broke into a run. The cave walls and floor were slick from sea water but the man's shoes held the ground well.

They were meant to hold up even if it was ice he had to walk on. Something at the end, or what seemed like the end, or the tunnel gleamed and Allen shivered from fear this time rather than the cold. It was a pair of eyes.

Unblinking, red, snake-like eyes. They stared at him and he couldn't help but inhale sharply. He walked closer and could make out a faint outline from shining scales. It was long and curved with a snake's body. Allen was slightly scared by the creature. It was very intimidating.

It had four somewhat small legs that it could never use for walking but maybe for eating. The tail seemed to have a feather plume on it and the face was slim. That feature reminded Allen of a snake too but the long horns and bushy eyebrows were completely different from what the man had seen in any picture.

It had long whiskers and a dog-like nose that seemed like it would be damp to the touch. And until then Allen hadn't noticed the long mane of hair that went down its back. The hair was short but thick and bristly. Just then the thing spoke and it made Allen jump back with surprise.


	35. Chapter 35

((guys, i'm really sorry! for my readers i didn't update cause my trial on Microsoft ran out Q.Q but i will install it later today after i go to the store and im gonna start a new fanfic. If you're interested in GrimmIchi then you should read it. I really got into the bleach fandom recently. i started it about 5 days ago and im on volume 50))


	36. Chapter 36

/ I AM BACK! I WILL POST SOME CHAPTERS TODAY... I know my followers missed me ^3^ /


	37. Chapter 37

/i am so glad to be back. I had to read through the previous chaps to see what i needed to write.!1 At first i wasn't sure i wanted to continue but i really do, i just needed a break and it is summer now so I will be able to write all day while my dad is at work!/

"Who er yew?" the dragon asked in a sharp tone that echoed through the cave and sent a shiver through the cursed exorcist. Allen had never seen such a creature. He had never even heard of such a being. A wind blew through the tunnel, chilling the man to the bone but it didn't seem to affect the dragon.

Meanwhile Link sat in bed, thoroughly pissed at his new lover. They had a promise and Allen just broke it! Their first promise, out the window. And the thing that made it worse was that deep down Link knew something was very wrong. He felt like he should be with Allen, protecting him.

With a grown the crow sat up, pain prickling up his stiff spine. He stood and forced himself to dress. First a new shirt, one that wasn't soaked in blood. Vest, where was the damn vest? Oh, there. He put that on too. Stars started to swirl around his vision and he sat back on the bed after he got his boots on.

He still felt like he was forgetting something though. That's right, pants. He needed those so he got some clean ones from the suitcase and pulled them on over his boots because he was too lazy to take those off and put them back on.


	38. Chapter 38

About 20 minutes later Link was on his way to the dock. He knew that Allen went that way, he had no idea how he knew, but he did. The man dove into the water, the salt stinging his wound as he came up for air. The crow knew this would infect the injury but he needed to find Allen.

It felt urgent to the man. He swam west, headed to the cave. The orbs were gone but the air seemed to curve into a vortex in front of the entrance. The water got colder and bit into Link like the frost on a winter morning. It thrashed around, becoming darker.

Then there was a scream, ripped from Link's lungs as he was pulled down into the murky water. Something grasped his leg and tugged it, pulling off one of his black, shiny boots. Link swam up but it grabbed him again and sharp teeth bit into his ankle.

Link kicked but that only made the teeth sink deeper. What was this beast? Link tugged a blade from his sleeve and jabbed his arm downward. The teeth released and he swam up, blacking out before reaching the surface.


	39. Chapter 39

/i dont even know how to express how happy i am to be back. I truely love to write this and i dunno why i stopped! 3 love you Lavi-Uasgi/

When Link woke it was warm. Very warm. His eyelashes fluttered and his eyes cracked open. He was covered in a thick blue fluff and he lay in Allen's lap. He was nude and his ankle hurt like hell. He looked down at his bloody foot.

The man sat up and looked down his leg. There were strange markings, "What was that thing?" He asked to himself though Allen heard.

"Giant squid." Allen replied, pulling the man against his chest. "Don't move around, you'll get cold again." He added, putting his clothing over Link like a blanket. Allen was always so nice. He never spoke badly of anyone, unless it was Kanda.

Link sighed and held onto Allen, straddling his lap and kissing his neck, "I Love you, Walker." He said.

"I love you too, Link," Allen replied, blushing lightly. Being alone in a cave was kind of romantic actually. If only they were really alone.


	40. Chapter 40

/omg! 40 chapters already!? This is such an acomplishment for me!/

Link started biting Allen's earlobe playfully and began to touch Allen's crotch. "Stop it, Inspector." Allen said, pushing his hand away.

"Why?" Link asked, looking away and blushing darkly.

"Because, we're not alone." The cursed exorcist replied, pointing into the darkness at a pair of unblinking red eyes that were looking at the two with interest.

Link looked up and saw them, his own eyes widening in shock. He quickly turned back to Allen, "What is THAT?!" He asked, giving off the vibe that he had never seen such a creature either.

"Some sort of dragon. It saved your life though," Allen replied, a soft smile on his pink lips. Link stared at them. They looked so warm and soft, perfectly kissable.

"I gotta name." The dragon growled, clearing its throat loudly and sending and echo though the cavern. "Or…a gender." It added with a soft chuckle. "I'm male."

Link stood and grabbed his soaking clothes. He wrung them out and put them on. He shivered a little as he bowed. "Thank you, for saving my life." He said and then Allen stood.

"Any way you could get us out of here without the squid pulling us down?" He asked, tilting his head to the side.


	41. Chapter 41

Allen was pretty sure the dragon didn't have the innocence. He thought it was the squid but he could be wrong. For now they needed to use the dragon though, not destroy it. The needed to get out of the cave.

The dragon spoke, "Yes, get on my back." He said, sending another echo through the tunnel. Link went first, limping over to the dragon and hoping on easily. He tangled his fingers in a tuft of blue hair and let his feet dangle.

Next Allen got on. He hopped up, right behind Link and held on to his lover. It seemed like the romantic thing to do. He lifted the man's ponytail and kissed his neck playfully. "Walker…." Link said, blushing darkly though his lover couldn't see it.

Allen didn't reply and the dragon took off.


	42. Chapter 42

/guys, again. im really sorry but i wont be updating for the next month. im going to canada and i wont have internet access. when i get back tho...imma update like crazy cause i will be writing by hand./


End file.
